Satisfy
by Me and My Friend Caffine
Summary: "My apologies, Young Master, but I had to wait. If I had my way, I would have had you centuries ago." SebastianxCiel


Uhhhhh...I have no excuse.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Wish I did.

* * *

><p>The demon followed the girl before him as she skipped from row to row of books; she was currently attempting to take out every book possible. The girl was under a contract with the demon and sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. She was only a teenager, about sixteen years of age, and acted even younger sometimes. The girl also was tilting towards the edge of insanity. Of course, making a contract with a demon is insane as it is but she wasn't all there to begin with. She had called upon him while being tortured by an infamous rapist and murderer who targeted young girls, and sometimes even young boys, who matched her description: blonde hair, blue eyes, and could be described as angel-like.(She promptly dyed her hair after the incident.) Their contract was based solely on killing the man and the demon knew it wouldn't be a hard task.<p>

"Hey, Jeeves! Here are some more books!" The girl giggled a little too loudly for a library. She dropped about five more books in the ever growing pile in the demon's arms. He was acting as her butler and for some reason his contract found naming him 'Jeeves' unfailingly comical, for reasons completely lost to the butler.

"Miss Hughes, it is nearing lunch time." the demon's voice was smooth, deep, and matched his outwardly handsome appearance, an ever present smirk on his lips. "We should be heading home soon."

The over exuberant girl paused in her skipping and sighed, casting her butler a pout. "Fine, but can I look really quick through the fantasy section?"

Jeeves simply nodded, "Very well, young mistress, but then we must leave."

Miss Hughes gave a small cheer that earned her disapproving looks from the other occupants. Jeeves smiled apologetically for his mistress who had ignored them. The black haired demon followed as she skipped away but something caught his attention that made him freeze in his tracks. Sitting at a table, with a book resting on it, sat a bored looking boy. The boy could have been only thirteen, blue tinged dark grey hair fell over his eyes but the demon knew they were azure blue without seeing them. He had his chin resting on the palm of his hand and his face was set in a scowl as he flipped uninterested through the pages of his book.

"Jeeves? Jeeves! JEEVES!" It took the demon a minute to register his mistress hissing his name.

"My apologies, my Lady. I was distracted." He gave a slight bow, hoping she would disregard it.

She looked curious. "What distracted you?" she started scanning the area and before he could stop the girl, her eyes fell on the boy all too familiar to the ruby eyed demon. "It was that boy, wasn't it?" he merely stared down at her, she didn't need anything else. She was already heading toward the boy.

"My Lady." It was nearly a growl.

Miss Hughes paused in her step and glanced over her shoulder, holding no fear like most other humans would due to her insanity most likely. "Why so defensive, butler?" she smiled then muttered, "Don't interfere with my fun." Red eyes narrowed but he did nothing but follow her to the table like the good butler he was.

Coming to a stop at the table, Miss Hughes tapped on the boy's book. He glanced up, none too pleased, and raised a questioning eyebrow at the older teen, "Can I help you?" He glanced behind her at the tall man, ruby met azure, recognition flashed in azure eyes for a moment, but it was quickly dispelled.

"Hi! My name is Victoria Hughs. And this," she guested to the demon, who simply nodded, never once removing his eyes from the boy, "is my butler, Jeeves. What's your name?" Miss Hughes questioned exuberantly, oblivious to the small interaction. She thrust out her hand in order to shake hands.

The boy was obviously confused. "…My name is Ciel Funtom." He shook the offered hand and returned the nod. "What do you want?"

"Can you point me to the fantasy section?" Victoria's grin was blinding. Oh how the demon wished he could just kill her now.

The boy, Ciel, scowled a little more. Were introductions really necessary for that? He pointed at the clearly marked sign that read "_Fantasy_" to his left. She thanked him cheerfully, and skipped off, calling her butler after her. He followed blatantly ignoring the burning mark on his hand.

At the table, the boy reached up and rubbed his right eye, trying to figure out why that raven haired, ruby eyed man seemed so familiar to him.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat in the park a book resting open in his lap. He wasn't reading it; his mind was too stuck on the man from earlier that week, Jeeves, was it? That name didn't seem to fit the tall man at all.<p>

_Sebastian._

He blinked. Why had that name popped into his head? How odd. It did seem to fit that girl's butler well, though. He idly wondered where he might have seen the man before when the sound of voices meet his ears. He was about to turn his head to look when his right eye began to feel as though it was on fire.

* * *

><p>The contract was complete. The man was dead. The demon would have cheered if he was that kind of person, but he wasn't, so he didn't. The girl was skipping along in front of him as they headed for the place she had asked her soul to be eaten. He was not a considerably kind demon, but he would grant her that, even if it was a seemingly random park they were heading to.<p>

"Hey, Jeeves?" Miss Hughes called from a head. She started skipping backwards in order to see him.

"Yes, young mistress?" he responded. She wouldn't be his "young mistress" for long.

"I never got a chance to ask you why that boy at the library caught your attention. There was nothing all that special about him." She had a curious look in her too big eyes.

The butler chuckled, a surprisingly fond sound. "Oh, he is very special. You would have to truly understand me in order to know why that boy is so special."

His soon-to-be-meal stopped her skipping and blinked at him. He came to a stop as well as she spoke, "I have never heard you make a sound like that." There was almost awe in her voice. "He must be some special kid to get a demon to laugh like that."

The demon smirked, "How right you are, young mistress. But, please, I must ask that we continue towards our destination. I am getting quite hungry." Ruby red eyes glow, as that smirk grew slightly sinister.

The girl blinked once more, "Oh, of course! I'm sorry to keep you waiting. We're almost there as it is." This girl was so strange; he had never seen a human who feared death as little as this girl. Well, excluding-

"Here we are!" the exclamation broke through his thoughts. They had reached a simple park bench that had seemingly no difference from any other bench. His contract sat down and smiled up at him. "You remember how I want my death, right?"

"Of course. You wish to commit suicide with your father's prized antique dagger." He recited, having gone other this before.

"Did you write the suicide note?" she remained unchanged from her normal bubbly self.

"I did." The demon was growing impatient.

"Then, it seems every thing's in order. Shall we get this over with?" She gave him a blinding smile as she pulled all of her hair over her right shoulder exposing the demon's mark on the side of her neck.

"Yes, My Lady." The demon said with an evil smirk as he knelt before the girl and tilted back her head exposing the mark even more. He opened his mouth, sharp canines about to close around-

"Sebastian."

He froze, whole body ridged for a millisecond before his head snapped to the side, his gaze fell upon the boy he had seen less than a week ago, but had known so much longer then that.

"Where the hell have you been, Sebastian?" the newly reincarnated, Ciel Phantomhive said with his trademark scowl on his face. He still wore the clothes of the boy he had been reincarnated as but that didn't matter much to him now, just getting his demon back.

Sebastian was immediately down on his knee in front of the boy, one hand pressed to his chest and a delighted smirk on his lips. "My apologies, Young Master, but I had to wait until you were reincarnated. If I had my way, I would have had you centuries ago." He looked up at the boy, and found that the mismatched gaze he met was wet with tears.

"But why did you have to take so long?" Ciel nearly whispered. Without a word Sebastian held out his arms to the boy who gladly curled into them, burying his face in his demon's shoulder.

Sebastian inhaled the mouthwatering scent of his Lord, knowing that he could finally satisfy his craving for this young boy. He pulled back to press a kiss on the young Lord's lips, earning a blush in return. He leaned in for another kiss, and Ciel gladly returned it. This kiss was deeper, expressing Sebastian's hunger and Ciel's loneliness.

A cough from the forgotten girl broke the kiss.

Sebastian heaved a sigh; he didn't move nor took his eyes off Ciel, though. "I'm afraid, My Lord, I am in the middle of a contract that needs to be finished."

Ciel immediately straighten and pulled away from the butler putting his uncaring mask back on, only his flushed cheeks deceiving him. "Very well, finish your meal. I wouldn't want my butler hungry."

The demon smirked and snuck one more kiss before turning back to his current contract, the girl still indifferent, to finished his meal. Ciel merely watched the demon eat the girl's soul, waiting patiently for his demon to finish.

After a minute, Sebastian stood; he turned to the younger male with a smile as he licked away the blood on his lips. "Ready to go, young master?"

Ciel nodded, looking around one last time. "Yes, let's go, Sebastian." He gave a little gasp as he found himself swept up into the demon's arms, but only making a slight sound of protest. Sebastian began to walk off with his young master, taking him to the place where they could spend eternity together.

"Sebastian." Came the little lord's voice, a command clear in it. "Never leave my side, again."

The demon's smirk grew, "Yes, My Lord"


End file.
